You're The Only Place
by BlazingxSoul
Summary: This fic starts a few months before the twins Jasmine and Saria's birthday in Together At Last. It's a Paine Baralai fic... so if you don't like that pair... read it anyway. P.S. Forget the AN at the beginning of the fic
1. Should I Or Should I Not?

A/N: When I said this fic took place between Chapter 5 and 7 of Together At Last… I forgot that Paine and Gippal's fight was when Saria and Jasmine where 10 years old… that's bad. So, let's just say that Gippal and Paine's fight was when the twins were 9? Okay cool! ((If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the first FIVE **–not 6! -** chapters of Together At Last. It might help…))

**You're The Only Place – Prologue**

_Should I… Or Should I Not?_

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. I REALLY needed a vacation. But, sadly, the praetor of New Yevon DOESN'T get a vacation. I had tons of things to do today, but the biggest problem that I had was getting a new weapons master to teach the warrior monks. The temple didn't even NEED warrior monks anymore… but we still train them. It's a die-hard tradition. Knowing the priests… we will ALWAYS have warrior monks. It's an honor to be trained… yeah, whatever.

So, that got me thinking. I NEED a weapons master. But who in the heck to I ask? Tidus… sure, I COULD do that, but come on, really? He's staying with Yuna in Besaid, and I know that Yuna wouldn't want to live in Bevelle, no matter how often she says that she wouldn't care. Besides, they had their second kid. I'm not going to uproot a happy family for a job that Tidus doesn't need.

Which leaves me back at square one. WHO IN THE HELL DO I ASK? Well, the only person that can even USE a sword… is Paine.

I groaned aloud. Paine? Who in the hell am I kidding? I can't ask PAINE! She's all dandy with Gippal…

Oh. No, she's not. They had this huge fight, and know they really aren't talking anymore. I wonder what the fight was about… whoa, slow down. I know better than to ask that question. Seeing as Paine would punch my face in… it's really not any of my business. I hate to see her in so much pain though… it's just not fair.

Well, I have nothing to lose right? I'll just call her up… wherever she is, and ask her if she wants the job! It sounds so easy…

Then why in the hell am I so scared to ask?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, before you have a hissy fit on me, just listen!

I know you people HATEa short chapter, but I really need to see if you guys like what I'm thinking about... hehe!

Read and Review!  
((I'll probably post Chapter 1, just because I'm nice like that...))

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-


	2. The Invitation

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 1**

_The Invitation_

Okay, I did it… whew! Yes, I left Paine a message on her comsphere asking if she wanted the job. Well, that was yesterday, and I haven't gotten a response. I was a little surprised when she didn't pick up… but it's not like her to not reply for such a long time. Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm freaking out right? I mean, it's only been a DAY, right? Well, this isn't Paine, trust me. Paine's the one that picks up right away, and if she doesn't call back within a few hours, it's bad. Really bad. I don't want to bother her, but I'm getting kinda freaked…

My heart won. I picked up the comsphere and dialed her number. It picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Paine, is that you?"

"Baralai?"

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering what was up. It's not like you to not respond to your messages…"

"You called?"

"I did, yesterday actually. I was beginning to wonder if you were all right…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you called. I'm fine, I made it here okay-"

"Made it where okay?"

"Oh!" Paine said, a little surprised. "Well… um… where are you now?"

"In Bevelle."

"Where in Bevelle exactly?"

"In my office… what does this have to do with where you are again?"

"Just bear with me. So, do you think you can go down to the temple entrance?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

I sighed, "All right, I can do that… but why Paine?"

"Just bear with me here, Baralai. Someone is waiting for you."

"How do you-"

Click. She hung up on me… odd. This is NOT Paine, not one bit. Still, she piqued my interest. I turned off my comsphere, and proceeded to go down to the temple entrance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was whistling a tune under my breath, my hands in my pockets as I walked out of the temple, the bright sun greeting me. I squinted a bit, trying to adjust from the darkness of the temple. I saw a figure standing about 20 feet away from me, looking out over Bevelle… a figure that I couldn't place.

"May I help you?" I asked, calling out to the figure. I gasp when they turned around. "PAINE?"

She laughed, "It's fun to surprise people once in a while."

I ran over and gave her a quick hug. I felt like slapping myself. She HATED it when people did that. It sent my mind reeling when she hugged back. I pulled away, but kept my hands on her shoulders, which she didn't pull away from either… this is getting kind of… creepy?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking into her ruby eyes.

She laughed again, "I thought that would be apparent. I'm here to fulfill the job that you asked me to take."

"Wait... what? You're taking the job?"

"Yeah, why not."

I backed away and punched the air triumphantly. "YES!" When she looked at me, I rubbed the back of my head, a blush creeping over my cheeks. "Sorry… it's just the priests have been after me about getting a new weapons master for a while now… like a year in fact."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "A year? Leave something undone for almost a year… that's not like you Baralai."

I raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile on my features, "Oh, and you showing up without calling me first is something you usually do?"

She smiled her rare smile. "Touché. Well, can you help me carry my stuff?"

I blushed, how could I forget something like that? "Of course! I'll show you to your quarters."

"Quarters? Okay, Baralai, I know that you're the praetor, but you don't have to be old-fashioned."

"No, I seriously meant your quarters. It's to big to be a room."

"What are you talking about?" Paine asked me as I lead her into the temple.

"Literally, it's more than one room. Bed, bath, study, living room… all that jazz."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Well, here we are." I said, opening the door for her. She stepped inside, and looked around. "You're free to decorate as you wish… seeing as this might not really be your taste…" I told her, setting her suitcase down by the bed. "If you need anything, just let me know… I'll be in my office, doing paperwork. Oh joy."

Paine smiled, "Good to see you again Baralai."

"Good to see you again too, Paine." I replied, and shut the door behind me as I left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed as I sat back down in my leather chair. I starred at the papers littering my desk. For the first time in a long while, my desk looked like a tornado hit it. I began to straighten my desk so that I could actually work, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, not even looking up to see whom it was.

"Sorry, I still don't know my way around…"

I looked up to see it was Paine. "Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I was told by one of the priests that I needed to start training today… but I have honestly have no idea where anything is…"

"OH MY! I completely forgot about that!" I cried, looking at a clock. "Crap." I muttered, and then looked back at Paine. "Do you have your sword with you?"

"No…"

"We need to run back and get it. Training starts in like… five minutes." I said, rising out of my chair, and jogged over to the door.

"Five minutes?"

"Yeah… sorry about that…" I called over my shoulder as I dashed out of my office. I stopped after I took a few steps. "Come on! If we need to get to your room and to the training fields, we _literally_need to run!" I called out to her, and she ran to catch up with me. We were sprinting through the halls.

I remembered our days during the squad. I remember running along side her and Gippal. Nooj didn't run. He always traveled on hover; either that or he didn't run messages. Those days were like bliss compared to what the next few years had in store for me…

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I needed to focus on getting Paine to the fields on time… dang it, why can't people learn their way around this place! I'm not people's chauffer! Well…I will be for Paine… but that's for another time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right guys, I finally got a new weapons master." I addressed the trainees out in the training yard. "She's a good friend of mine, and it's afraid to be harsh, trust me. So, don't try and frazzle her on her first day, cause she'll make it hell for you guys."

The trainee's eyes widened when they hear me say "hell." I usually don't talk like that… but come on, if it gets the point across, so be it.

"Her name is Paine-"

"You mean of the Gullwings?" A young boy piped up.

"That's right." Paine said, stepping forward. The trainees took in her dress, all black and red, covered in buckles. Her sliver gray hair shone in the sunlight, and her ruby eyes glanced over the students.

I couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. The trainees immediately stood at attention. They knew they were in the presence of a superior. They had grown relaxed around me, seeing as I had to train them for almost a year.

"So what do you guys know?"

"Staffs."

Paine raised an eyebrow at me. "Staffs?"

I rubbed the back of my neck; "I don't know HOW to use a sword… so I kind of had to improvise…"

"Staff. You taught them the staff."

I glared at her, "Give me a break, I was the one training them for a year."

"And why couldn't you keep training them?"

"It's a little work overload. I'm surprised I'm still even ALIVE after this group!" I told her, and the trainees grinned.

"Well… does anyone know how to even hold a sword?"

All hands went up.

"Swing it, guard with it?"

All hands went up again.

"Now how many of you can actually fight with it?"

No hands went up.

"We have a lot of work to do…" Paine sighed as she shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I left Paine to her new job; she knew what she was doing. I sorted through all of my junk, and even got through two whole folders of New Yevon junk (it's junk, I'm not kidding) before dinner.

Dinner… that got me thinking. Should I invite Paine to dinner? Who in the hell am I joking? Paine, to dinner, at a nice restaurant? I think that she honestly would rather die. But, that's what Paine would have done during out squad days. I have no idea how she would react to it now…

I think I'll go ask.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knocked on Paine's door, and she opened it a few seconds later.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me." I said. (Whoa! No stumbling! That's pretty good…)

Paine tilted her head, "With you? Sure, why not. Wait… do I have to dress up?"

I smiled at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry?"

"It's all right, I'll just have to go shopping…" she shuddered.

I laughed, "Are you going to live?"

"I think I will, don't worry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yay! Are you guy liking this, cause I'm having lots of fun writing... like always. Leave me a review and I'll give you something next chapter!

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-


	3. New Life

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 2**

**_New Life_**

I searched the dress boutique. I knew that I was wearing a dress whether I liked it or not. Now, it was just a matter of FINDING the dress… which was not going well. I, finally giving up, asked the sales lady.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

I noticed her name tag that read 'Lea'. "Yes Lea, I need help picking out a dress."

"What kind of dress?"

"Um…"

"Like, where are you going in the dress?"

"Dinner."

"Is it formal?"

"I think so…"

Lea stood up, and smiled at me. "Well miss, you just asked the best person in the store. I'll get you in something you like, trust me."

I snorted. "I highly doubt that." I told her, "I hate dresses."

"You'd be surprised what one dress can do to change all of that… come on Miss…"

"Paine."

"Miss Paine, follow me!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I stared at myself in the mirror. Lea had been right… I like dresses a bit more now. She even advised me on my makeup and hair when she learned that a guy was taking me out to dinner. I tried to tell her that it wasn't a date… but I don't think that I got through.

I was wearing a slim and figure fitting dress. Black of course, and strapless. I had done my eyes with a smoky gray eye shadow, and used black eyeliner and mascara. (I don't know how woman use that every day!) I wore black high heels that made me about an inch taller, or rather Baralai's height. I had a black shawl that came with the dress, and a black purse on a silver chain.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I opened the door, and saw who it was. "Hey Baralai!" I smiled, and opened the door even wider.

"Hello Paine-WHOA! It's a dress!"

I scowled at him with my hands on my hips. "You TOLD me that it was a nice place."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I did… but I'll be honest with you. I really didn't think you would get in a dress for ME…"

I shook my head, "Honestly. Well, where are we going?"

Baralai smiled, and offered me his arm. "Well, you are just going to have to see!"

I groaned, "Baralai, I HATE surprises!" He just laughed.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Dinner was pretty uneventful, nothing huge happened. But what was really neat was he took me on a walk in this garden close to the temple. We walked along the paths, looking at the garden and talking about anything that popped into our minds.

"So, I heard that you and Gippal had a fight. What was it about?" Baralai asked me. When he saw my hurt expression, he looked like he wanted to slap himself. He stopped and took me by the shoulders. "Oh, Paine, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked, forgive me-"

"No, it's fine… I just wasn't expecting that…" I assured him.

But he just shook his head, "You don't have to tell me, it's not my business."

I looked up into Baralai's face, feeling lost. "I really need to talk about it…" I whispered.

His chocolate brown eyes softened, and he led me over to a wooden bench. He put an arm around me and looked into my crimson eyes gently. "What happened?" He whispered.

I broke his gaze, turning it to the ground. I took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started when the Machine Faction was getting low on funds that it started. After a stressful day at work, Gippal sometimes just really needed to blow off some steam. Unfortunately, he's not good at that, and lets it out on anyone. I was the perfect target.

"I listened to him, and I tried my best to understand, but I just couldn't, and I didn't like it. Apparently, he didn't like it either. Things got so bad that he would actually yell at me, and say things that astounded even him.

"A few days ago was the worst. Work had been hard, and Gippal really needed to blow off some steam. He hated to take it out on me, and he told me so… so that night… instead of coming home, he went to a bar.

"Of course he got drunk, I wasn't expecting anything else really. But, somehow he didn't blow off all of the steam that he had. We were in a shouting match, something that happened every night by this time. Gippal must have really lost it, or I must have said something that rubbed him the wrong way…" I was shaking, and tears were slowly pouring down my cheeks.

Baralai gave me a squeeze around my shoulders. "You don't have to go any farther if you don't want to… I'm not going to make you do this to yourself."

I shook my head, "No, I need to get this out before I pop."

"I understand." Baralai said, squeezing me reassuringly. "Paine… what did Gippal do to you?" He asked softly.

"He slapped me."

"What?" Baralai asked, forcing my eyes to look into his. "He slapped you?"

I nodded slowly, "He did… I knew that he didn't mean it though, he was drunk. Then I really knew that he didn't mean it when he realized what he did. The horror on his face was to good to be an act. I just looked at him in disbelief, and I just said that I couldn't take this anymore. I left, just like that.

"The day I left was the day that I got your message to become the weapons master for Bevelle. I didn't have anywhere else to go… I could go to Yuna or Rikku, but that just sounds deadly. Yuna would give me endless sympathy that I didn't want, and Rikku would march over to Djose and kick Gippal's ass." I finished, a small smile on my face when I remembered my friends.

"You miss them, don't you?" Baralai asked me.

"Sometimes… I even miss Rikku."

Baralai smiled, "Rikku? I could never imagine that."

I gave a wet laugh. "Well, I guess that she rubbed of on me."

"I think she did, and I'm liking it." When I looked at him puzzled, he blushed, and then explained. "The Paine that I knew during the squad would have NEVER told me what was wrong, no matter how bad it was. You laugh more now… and I like it. You've got a really beautiful laugh Paine."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh stop it."

Baralai let out a true laugh, "If you insist."

I looked at Baralai with a smile on my face. "I'll make you a deal. I'll laugh and smile more if you laugh and smile more."

"Why should I accept this bet?" Baralai asked me, a smile creeping over his face.

"Because you really have a good laugh." I told him, looking into his brown eyes, "Honest."

He smiled at me, and then stood up. "Then I accept." He told me, and helped me up.

We walked back to the temple, arm in arm, laughing and talking the entire way back.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

That night, I sat on my window seat, looking out over Bevelle. Tonight was magical, and I'm really happy that I got the weight of Gippal's actions of my shoulders. I discovered when we were walking back to the temple, how much I missed hanging out with Baralai. This job seemed to perfect. I could hang out with him whenever his work allowed it.

Which brought me to what I was thinking about… Baralai. I hadn't felt this at ease with anyone before, even Gippal. Okay, I'll admit that I had a small crush on Baralai during the squad… then again, what girl didn't?

To this day, I always thought that Baralai was to good for me. But now that I've spent a little while with him, just the two of us… I'm beginning to think differently. Do I stand a chance?

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm not going to lose sleep over this." I told myself, crawling into bed.

But you know what, I think I am.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: WHOO! Another chapter, aren't you proud of me? I'm home sick today, and I've got the WORLD'S biggest headache… and it sucks. Even though I only had one reviewer, I still put up the next chapter. Why? Because I'm THAT bored.

Thank you **for always x**! I love reviewers!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	4. What's Going On?

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 3**

**_What's Going On?_**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I sighed as I set the paper that I was starring at down. Today was just crawling by, and I was completely bored. I looked at the clock, and with a smile, realized that Paine was training right now. I don't know why, but I decided to pay a visit.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I grabbed my staff, and walked out onto the practice grounds. Paine was standing before the line of trainees, teaching them how to effectively block with a sword.

"But Miss, what if we are being attacked and the person attacking you isn't using a sword?"

"It's the same principles, just a little different."

"How are they different?"

Paine sighed and rubbed a temple. "You're getting off subject…"

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, I'll show you when someone attacks me with something other than a sword."

I smiled, and creped up behind Paine. "Is that so?"

She spun around, "Baralai?"

"Think fast." I told her, and then dove to my left.

She drew her sword in one fluid motion, and continued to watch my movements.

I spoke to the trainees. "Defending with any weapon against any weapon is easy. You just have to watch your opponent."

I drew my staff, and leapt at Paine. Her eyes widened slowly, and she countered my attack.

"Don't be afraid to attack Paine, just don't slice me open, okay?" I called out to her.

She snorted, "Easier said than done."

We exchanged blows for a while, the trainees watching in fascination. I faked a move, and Paine fell for it, and I successfully disarmed her. I held the metal part of my staff up to her throat.

"That's not good." She said, looking at the weapon at her throat.

"That's shocking. You always beat me." I told her, retracting my staff.

"I know…" then she smiled at me, "This means you're learning!"

I blushed, "Oh shut up."

Paine turned to her students. "Did you guys catch that?"

No one answered, they just stared at me.

I rubbed the back of my head, "They're not used to seeing their weapons master lose in a fake duel…"

"Oh why thank you Baralai." She said sarcastically.

For the rest of the morning, the both of us continued to train the students. If I may say so myself, we got pretty far.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

After the training session, I ventured a question.

"Do you want to go out to lunch somewhere?" I asked Paine, putting my staff back in my office.

She looked at me for a while, and then smiled at me. "All right. That sounds nice."

I smiled back at her, and then offered her my arm. She blushed, and took it. Since when did she blush? There was something REALLY weird going on right now… but I shoved that thought to the back of my head.

I took her to a café not far from the temple. I ordered water, and she ordered lemonade. We looked over the menu, and she look up at me.

"Baralai, have you even LOOKED at these prices?"

I nodded, "I know, they seem over priced now, but when you eat something here… you'll understand why. They would go bankrupt if they didn't raise their prices."

The waiter came by, and took our orders. While waiting for the food, I caught Paine starring at me.

"What?" I asked, setting down my water.

"Still trying to grasp that you beat me…" she told me, starring into my eyes with her ruby red ones.

I blushed from her starring, and then laughed, "I can assure you that was a once in a lifetime thing. I caught you by surprise. If you know I'm coming, then I'm dead."

"Then I need to work on defending myself when I'm surprised then. Will you help?"

I looked at her, a little puzzled. "Not sure if there is much I can do to help…"

"Perhaps at a specific time everyday, you'll come down to the training grounds, and surprise me."

"But you'll know that I'm coming."

"I won't if you have a span of 15 minutes to surprise me."

I looked at her thoughtfully. "All right, sounds good to me. What time?"

"Depends on what works for you."

I smiled, "Paine… just pick a time."

She blushed again. (What is it with her today?) "How about 6 to 6:15 every night?"

"Fine by me."

By now, the food arrived, and we ate, talking about nothing worth mentioning. Basically about our squad days, and about Paine's time as a Gullwing.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I walked her back to the temple, or rather her bedroom door.

"I'll see you tonight, all right?" I said, looking into her ruby eyes. I now realized how well I could get lost in those ruby eyes… whoa! Slow down! Focus Baralai, focus!

Paine nodded, and then smiled up at me. "See you then."

"And by all means, if you get bored… PLEASE come to my office and bother me."

Paine laughed, "No problem 'Lai."

I haven't been called that in so long… it brought back wonderful memories from the squad. I guess I wasn't thinking at this point. I knew that I would have my face socked, but I really didn't care at the moment.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "See you tonight, Paine." I whispered softly into her ear. I straightened up, and walked back to my office.

My hands were in my pockets, and I was humming a general tune.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: I'm on a roll! Hoot hoot! Read and review, and you'll be my favorite peoples!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**P.S. I just realized that I updated twice in one day… scary. DON'T get used to this, I'm home sick today… ugh, my headache just WON'T go away! Grr…**


	5. Do We Have A Chance? Part I

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 5 Part I**

_Do We Have A Chance?_

I woke up with a groan. I did NOT feel like doing the paperwork that I knew was sitting on my desk. It's been a week since I told Paine about my childhood, and things have been going great. I haven't forced myself upon her, which I find very hard.

I know, I know… she's just such a magnificent woman, and I can't help myself. I wouldn't call it love exactly, but crush… definitely. Well, it was more than a crush… but I don't know what else to call it.

I've noticed the past week that Paine really misses her friends, all of them. I feel like that if I have to sign another piece of paper, I'm going to scream. Then, an idea hit me. What if I called a reunion? Everyone could come!

Then my heart sank. I would have to invite Gippal… I couldn't do that to Paine. But, I couldn't not invite Gippal either…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Baralai, what's wrong?" Paine asked me over breakfast.

"Well, I know that you miss everyone, so I thought that a reunion was in order… but…"

"You don't know what to do about Gippal."

I blinked up at her in surprise. "Uh… yeah… I didn't want to leave him out, but I didn't want to make you face him."

"Invite him, it doesn't matter to me."

"Huh?"

Paine laughed, "Okay, your absolutely cute when you're confused…" Paine cut off with a blush when she realized what she just said. "Anyway, I'm going to have to face him sometime. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So, what did you have in mind?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I rented a table at a famous club in Bevelle for the night. I was planning on dancing, singing, and just hanging out for the night.

But, seeing as I was the praetor, I couldn't go walking around like I did normally. I would be swamped with cameras the second I stepped into the club.

I was debating for a few minutes, and then gave up. I was about to just go in my robes when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it.

"PAINE?" I cried, not even attempting to hold in my surprise. She was wearing a black mini skirt with knee length black boots. Her top was a sliver color that shimmered in the light. "Holy Spira Paine! You look amazing!"

She blushed, "Thank you. Are you wearing your robes?"

I threw my hands in the air. "I gave up trying to find something."

"Let me try." Paine smiled, and I let her in the room. She went over to my closet and peered through it.

"What do you mean you can't find anything in here?" She called back out to me, "I can think of at least five hot outfits in here!"

"Hot you say? Then chuck it out here then!" I laughed, and clothes literally came flying out at me. When I looked at what she threw me, I realized that it was a pair of black slacks with a sleeveless white shirt and a sleeveless jacket.

"Uh… Paine… are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now put it on!"

I shook my head, and went into the bathroom. I came out, and Paine was waiting for me.

"Holy crap." She whispered.

"What?"

"Damn Baralai… why do you wear those robes all the time?"

"Because it's required of me?"

"You REALLY need to wear something like this once in a while!"

"Why?"

"You want the honest truth?" Paine asked me, and I nodded. "Because you are REALLY hot right now."

I blushed, "Why thank you Paine…"

"One problem."

"What?" I asked as she walked towards me. She reached up a hand, and undid my bandana.

"Paine!" I cried, trying to keep my hair up, but failing miserably. I finally gave up, letting my hair fall. Paine stared at me wide eyed.

"Whoa… I didn't know that it was so long…" she whispered.

"Nice to know, now can I have my bandana back?"

"Nope." Paine said smugly as she pulled a hair tie off her wrist. She walked behind me, and gathered my hair into a low ponytail that rested at the base of my neck. When she was done, she came to stand in front of me. She gasped.

"Okay, Baralai… you're going to have a hard time trying to keep the girls off of you tonight."

"Paine!" I cried, going red.

She just laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys, over here!" I cried as I saw Auron and Rikku enter the club.

"Hey Baralai!" Rikku exclaimed as she and Auron joined the group. "Everyone else here?"

"They are." I told her, and greetings and hugs where spread around, and soon, the first round of beers came.

After a while, Rikku called a girl's song. I smiled when Paine was literally drug up to the mics by her friends. I was shocked that she actually agreed to sing, but even more shocked when I realized WHAT they were singing.

Yuna started out the song with her famous soprano.

_Hey there boy did ya happen to know  
Wherever you go I'll follow  
Ooh babe you're like a cool breeze  
On a summer day  
When you're near me  
I don't know what to do  
I feel like a fool  
Like a school girl  
True blue girl  
Who wants to know  
Can you come out and play_

Rikku took up the next part with her higher soprano. Baralai smiled when he saw Auron's face. Evidently the older man didn't know that his wife had a voice… which was actually pretty good too.

_You make me feel the way  
A woman is supposed to feel  
Let me show you  
Show you that my love's for real _

I'll be the rain in your summer  
The chill in your fall  
I'll be watcha want  
Anything at all  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time  
I'll be the fire in your winter  
The sun in your spring  
I'll do what you want  
Give ya everything  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time

My eyes easily went to the size of dinner plates when I heard Paine's voice. It was honestly the voice of an angel. Her alto voice rang out through the entire club, attracting the stares of many single men. That sent a flash of jealousy through me. Whoa, since when did this happen? Oh geez… here we go again…

_I'll be there for you  
Keepin you warm  
Through the storm  
I'll guide you  
Stand by you until the stars  
Fall from the sky  
When you call me  
I never hesitate  
Makin you wait for my love  
Never lie love  
It's something that I just can't deny  
I'll read your each and every feelin  
When you need me to  
So now I gotta let you know  
This love's for you_

The girls burst into their Songstress dress at this point. My eyes, if possible, went even bigger when I saw Paine. Wearing the beautiful white… all form fitting. NO! BAD PRAETOR! I focused my attention back to the trio.

_I'll be the rain in your summer  
The chill in your fall  
I'll be watcha want  
Anything at all  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time  
I'll be the fire in your winter  
The sun in your spring  
I'll do what you want  
Give ya everything  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time_

_**Yuna**: You don't have to search no more  
**Rikku**: Baby you don't have to dream  
**Paine**: Cause what I've got inside for you  
**All**: It's all that you'll ever need _

**Yuna**: You don't have to search no more  
**Rikku**: My heart is yours  
**Paine**: For real for sure  
**Yuna**: You don't have to wonder why  
**Rikku**: I'll never leave  
**All**: I'll never lie

_**Yuna**: You don't have to search no more  
**Rikku**: My heart is yours  
**Paine**: (echo) my heart is yours  
**Yuna**: For real for sure_  
_**Paine**: (echo) for real for sure  
**Rikku**: You don't have to wonder why  
**Yuna**: I'll never leave  
**All**: I'll never lie_

_I'll be the rain in your summer  
The chill in your fall  
I'll be watcha want  
Anything at all  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time  
I'll be the fire in your winter  
The sun in your spring  
I'll do what you want  
Give ya everything  
I've got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time_

The club watched the trio as they went back into their normal dress. The crowd busted out in applause when they left the stage and returned to their seats. Yuna sat down in Tidus's lap, and Auron decided to be flirtatious with his wife. Everyone cheered, including me.

"Oh no, if the praetor is cheering, we've all had WAY to many beers." Paine laughed.

"Hey!" I cried, turning to face her. "I've only had two, and I'm not drunk! You need to worry about that when I start singing."

And that's when Gippal got the wonderful idea to have Tidus, Auron, and me sing as a trio to show the girls that guys can sing to.

As the music started up, Tidus leaned over. "Should we be afraid?"

"I honestly don't know." I told him. Then, TIDUS got the bright idea. He handed me the mic, showing me that I was singing first.

"I hate you both."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I began to sing with a horrible feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I can't sing… I couldn't sing to save my life… but that wasn't stopping the group for watching me sing. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

Obviously no one in the crowd thought that I was a horrible singer. Tidus picked up the second mic, and sang out in a high, but not squeaky tenor.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

Auorn picked up the last mic, and sang on with his deep bass voice. Tidus and I just stared at him as he sang the second verse, completely shocked that Auron could sing.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you_

The both of us got our act together, and joined Auron for the chorus.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

_So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love_

_Tidus: And I will love you 'til forever  
Auron: Until death do us part we'll be together  
Baralai: So take my hand and hold on tight  
Tidus: And we'll get there  
All: This I swear_

_Baralai: And I will love you 'til forever  
Auron: Until death do us part we'll be together  
Tidus: So take my hand and hold on tight  
Baralai: And we'll get there  
All: This I swear_

The club went NUTS. They must have thought that we weren't that bad…

I was going to sit down until I saw Auron and Rikku being romantic again. I know that it's not polite to watch… but they're just so… cute.

Rikku told her husband that he had attracted half of the woman in the club, and he blushed. When she kissed him, I couldn't help it, I had to say something.

"And all of those women just became disappointed." I joked, and the entire table busted out laughing.

When Paine controlled her giggles, she fixed me with her ruby gaze, hands on her hips. "Since when could YOU sing?"

"I don't know. I honestly think that I'm not that good…"

Paine snorted. "That's bullshit. You could make a career out of it with that voice of yours, I'm not kidding."

I smiled, "Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because I've had three beers, and I'm not done singing. Let's go buddy. You're my new singing partner."

I felt his horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as Paine dragged me over to the stage, our friends cheering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I love you guys… and I love Baralai and Paine… ((sniff)) So beautiful…. Moving on! The songs are as follows…

((Gullwing trio)) Love For All Seasons – Christina Aguilera

((Baralai, Auron, Tidus trio)) This I Swear – Nick Lachey

P.S. Yes, I DO know that these are the exact same songs that they sing in Chapter 6 of Together At Last. I did this on purpose… yeah… If you've read both parts of Chapter 6, you know what happens, so yeah. Have fun waiting for another update!

-Vincent's Angel Of Chaos-

Thanks **for always x** for reviewing!


	6. Do We Have A Chance? Part II

**You're The Only One – Chapter 5 Part II**

_I Think We Do_

I was thrilled that Baralai was going to sing with me. Gods, he had the BEST tenor that I have EVER heard! I assured him that he knew the song, but he was still nervous. I gave him the Singer dressphere to change into, but I secretly want to see him in it… ACK! BAD PAINE!

I took up the first part of the song with my alto.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

Baralai once again sang out in his deep tenor that sent shivers up my spine. He knew this song, and he looked relieved that he knew it. This was a song that was from our days in the squad.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

The both of us stood back to back as we sung the next line together.

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_**Both**: Oh, Someday we'll know  
**Paine**: If love can move a mountain  
**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Baralai**: Why the sky is blue  
**Both**: Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you..._

_**Paine**: Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
**Baralai**: Or what the wind says when she cries?  
**Paine**: I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
**Both**: For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Paine**: If love can move a mountain  
**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Baralai**: Why the sky is blue  
**Both**: Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Baralai**: Why Samson loved Delilah  
**Both**: One day I'll go  
**Paine**: Dancing on the moon  
**Both**: Someday you'll know that I was the one for you..._

_**Both**: Open up the world_

_**Paine**: I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
**Baralai**: Watched the stars crash in the sea  
**Paine**: If I can ask God just one question_

We were still singing back to back. I felt bold, and I reached out my hand to grab Baralai's free one. I wanted to show Gippal that he didn't stand a chance anymore. I had finally moved on. Baralai must have felt how I was feeling, because when I grabbed his hand, he intertwined our fingers. I was ecstatic that he got what I wanted him to do. He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

_**Both**: Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_**Both**: Oh, Someday we'll know  
**Baralai**: If love can move a mountain  
**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Paine**: Why the sky is blue  
**Both**: Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_**Both**: Someday we'll know  
**Baralai**: Why Samson loved Delilah  
**Both**: One day I'll go  
**Paine**: Dancing on the moon  
**Both**: Someday you'll know that I was the one for you..._

As the song ended, the both of us were no longer standing back to back, but facing each other. Baralai still had a hold of my hand, and he gave me a hesitant smile. I was having a war with my brain and heart. My brain wanted me to go sit back down, but my heart wanted me to hug him. I can proudly say that my heart won. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him stiffen for a spilt second, and then he encircled my waist with his muscular arms. (I honestly don't know where that came from… or that he had such buff arms until now… BAD PAINE!)

When we pulled away, I saw Gippal storm out of the club.

"Let him get pissed. I don't care." I said harshly, not looking at Gippal.

"I don't want him to hate me…" Baralai began.

"Honestly... he's going to be upset at you for a day or so, then he's going to beat himself up over how much he screwed things up again."

"Again? Has he hit you more than once?" Baralai asked me softly, stroking my back."

"No, only once. Our first couple of fights were minor spats, but this one was huge. We always managed to get over the small ones, but he needs to realize that sometimes the fights get too big, and things can't be fixed, and that you just need to accept the truth."

"You sound experienced."

I leaned my head against Baralai's chest with a sigh. "No, I've just thought about it too much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leblanc and Nooj left about 15-20 minutes after Gippal stormed out. The next hour or so was really funny because Tidus was determined to get Baralai to sing solo. Rikku encourage this, saying that was probably going to be the last time that we are going to be together for a very long time. To my delight, Baralai gave in. He gave his request to the DJ, and began to sing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hadn't had the chance to see Baralai in his Singer dress… and I swear my mouth hit the floor. Baralai wasn't just hot anymore… he was SEXY. He wore black slacks tucked into knee length black boots, which didn't really turn me on. What DID was his top… because he didn't HAVE one. He wore a bright ruby red sleeveless coat that was fraying at the cuffs and hem, giving him this over all rugged hot guy look. I wanted to drool, honestly. It was taking everything in my power to not start squealing. Then I noticed a sliver chain hanging from the waistline of his pants. I smiled, oh yes, I was rubbing off on our dear praetor.

I was once again entranced by his beautiful tenor as for the third time tonight, began to sing.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola _

I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to

I noticed now that Baralai was a lot more comfortable at doing karaoke, and it wasn't because of his three beers over the space of two hours. (He was sober, I promise.) I actually think that he was beginning to enjoy himself.

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

_Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out_

_Baralai was smiling as he sang. All doubts of him not having fun were erased from my mind as he took the mic out of the stand._

_I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
But a look, and then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for  
Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and a mate,  
But the time of talking, using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat_

_Saying Baralai was comfortable with singing now was an understatement as I watched him jump off the stage, and walk through the crowd. Baralai was at HOME singing._

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you _

Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out

Now I realized where Baralai was heading… our table. But before I could make a run for it, Baralai grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the karaoke stage, which was at the other end of the club, which was good seeing as the next part of the song was a rather lengthy one.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola  
I don't need to try to explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And If it happens again, I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to _

Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out

So can we find out?

Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh, I'd die to find out

Baralalai and I reached the stage, and he hopped up. He reached a hand down to me, and he helped me up. At that moment, for some reason… I felt like I was at a concert. I was the lovesick fan for the guy singer. The guy singer saw me, and reached his hand out to me to pull me onstage. I shook these thoughts from my head, due to the fact that Baralai was now spinning me around the stage.

_Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh, I'd die to find out (I'd die to find out)  
Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you (ooh can we find out)  
But, ooh I'd die to find out_

As the song ended, Baralai dipped me back, REALLY far. For a second I thought I was going to hit the stage. The crowd, or rather Rikku and Tidus, got the crowd cheering:

"**Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**

Baralai shook his head and laughed right along with me when he heard this. He set my upon my feet, and put the microphone back in its holder. But the chant would not die away.

"**Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**

"You guys REALLY want me to do it, don't you?" Baralai cried out. The club screamed even louder. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but I don't feel like getting clocked from my lovely lady at the moment…"

Time seemed to stop. I heard Baralai's words… **"My lovely lady".** They played over and over in my head. Gippal NEVER called me lovely. Hot and sexy sure, but _never_ lovely… it was such a delicate word, and I might have laughed at Gippal if he said it. But coming from Baralai, it was different. Those kind of gentle and delicate words were him. Lovely, beautiful, sweet… those words were Baralai. I knew that no one would ever call me beautiful… I was such a tomboy, and a really un-talkative one at that.

I guess I didn't think. I walked up to Baralai and hugged him from behind. Baralai stiffened for a second, then put a hand on mine that were resting on his stomach.

The crowd wouldn't drop their mantra,

"**Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**

"**Do it! Kiss her! Do it, do it, do it!"**

Baralai turned around in my grasp to look at me in the face.

I took a deep breath. "Baralai… I don't want you to think that I'm doing this to get over Gippal, cause I'm not-"

Baralai cut me off with a finger to my lips. "I don't want to hear it, because I know already. But I don't want you to think that I'm doing this for some weird reason. I don't want to force to many things on you at once because it's not fair… but… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Paine… ever since the Crimson Squad, you've been the woman that all of the guys looked at and wanted. You couldn't tell because you had three men who were watching your back at all times. But, don't think that those men that were the only ones that looked at you. You know by know that Gippal thought you were hot, but during the squad... I kinda did to.

"Now I realize, you aren't hot, you're more than that. You're stunning and radiant. It broke my heart that you chose Gippal, but I was glad that you were happy. I was somewhat excited that you and Gippal cut it off, but I hated to see you hurt.

"Paine, you really are… beautiful-"

I looked up into Baralai's face, tears in my eyes despite my efforts. "Beautiful? I'm really beautiful? No one has ever said that… not even Gippal…"

"Gippal never said that you were beautiful?" Baralai asked, gripping my shoulders.

"No. To him, I was sexy and hot. Never beautiful…" I whispered.

Baralai gave an angry sigh. "You sure are, but you are far more than that…"

I snorted, "Oh really? Then name ten things!" I said sarcastically, looking at the floor.

Baralai tilted my chin up towards him. "Sexy. Hot. Kind. Sweet. Lovely. Radiant. Stunning. Caring, yes, caring." Baralai smiled when my eyes showed my confusion. He kissed my forehead, and then went on. "Perfect. And… beautiful. Always. You will always be beautiful, Paine."

During Baralai's speech, the mantra had died down. The crowd gave up. Baralai looked out over the people, a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry everyone, I was busy saying something important. You were saying?"

The club immediately found their enthusiasm, and once again started screaming…

"_**Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**_

Now that he had them going, Baralai turned back to Paine. "I mean it. With all my heart. When I think about it, that song was for you."

"Me?" I whispered, looking up into Baralai's face, a few tears escaping from my eyes. I didn't bother to try and stop them.

"Yes, you." Baralai whispered back, wiping away my tears with his hand.

"_**Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**_

Baralai smiled slyly at me; "If I may…" he began, and then leaned down. The crowd went wild when they saw Baralai making his move.

Baralai met my lips with a chaste kiss. The kiss sent electric shocks up my spine. What in the heck was he doing, giving me a chaste kiss? I HATE those, I like passion! When he pulled away slowly, I tutted at him.

"You know, I really don't like those kind of kisses…"

Baralai raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what kind of kisses do you like?"

Before I could reply, Baralai's lips came to meet mine, a lot faster this time. They caressed mine, and the kiss made my knees go weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent me from falling in a heap. Baralai's hands traveled up my back, and one played with my hair. When we pulled away, the club was screaming their heads off. Baralai leaned his forehead against mine.

"Well, I think they're happy, what about you?" he asked me, slightly breathless.

"I think so, but I DEFINITELY know that I'm happy. But, I don't think that I can walk…" I replied, a little more breathless than Baralai.

"Why not?"

"Well, excuse me if I can't walk straight after receiving THAT kind of a kiss!" I cried. Baralai laughed, and swept me up into his arms, and carried me back to the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: BARALAI / PAINE FLUFF! I LOVE IT! Read and Review guys, and I'll give you guys cookies!

**((Baralai / Paine duet))** _Someday We'll Know_ – Mandy Moore

**((Baralai solo))** _I Want You_ – Savage Garden

P.S. Once again, I do know that these songs are from Together At Last Chapter 6 Part 2… I did it on purpose.. .yada yada.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**DISCLAIMER: Omg! I forgot to put this in! ACK! I own nothing! Nothing! This applies to all of my fics and upcoming chapters! **


	7. Broken

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 6**

_Broken_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat numbly at my desk, not really seeing the paper that I held in my hands. I knew its contents by heart:

_Dear Lord Praetor,_

_The priests of the Bevellian council agree that it is time for you to marry. We need to ensure that the praetor of New Yevon has an heir to pass the title down to. Thus, we have found you a bride._

_Her name in Giana, and she is the Head Priestess of the Kilika Temple. She will make a suitable wife, and the date of your marriage is set._

_Sadly, if this posses a problem, it is unavoidable. The praetor must marry to continue to hold his position. Giana is coming in a week's time. The marriage is next month._

_Sincerely,_

_The Bevellian Council_

How could they do this to me? Don't they know that I'm courting Paine? All of my hard work to see her open up and live… gone. Just gone, and I'm watching it slowly drift away.

Paine came into my office, and sat down on the edge of my desk. I didn't look up at her.

"What's wrong, Baralai?"

I handed her the letter without saying a word. She read it, and then slowly set it down on the desk. "Baralai, look at me."

I lifted my sad gaze up to meet hers.

"Do you have to do this?" she asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair, "If I want to remain the praetor… yes, I do."

Paine sighed, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I need to think." She called back, not even looking over her shoulder at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat at my desk for about 30 minutes, but Paine never came back. I was starting to worry. I got up, and I left my office, heading towards her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found her packing.

"Paine! What's going on?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. But every time I would reach out to grab her arm, she would dance away, and then would continue to pack.

"I have to go."

My heart was ripped out of my chest. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because I know that being praetor means everything to you. I can't let you lose it."

Now my heart was ripped into thousands of tiny pieces. "Paine, but you don't have to leave-"

"It's the only way, trust me, I've been thinking. I can't see any other solution."

I tried to grab her again, but once again she danced away. "Let's think of something! Paine, please, don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry Baralai… I just can't let you lose the one thing you love."

"I love more than one thing, and my job isn't one of them." I told her sternly. I managed to catch her by her shoulders. "Paine… the one thing I love is running away from me…"

She shook her head. "Stop it Baralai." She grabbed her suitcase, and fled the room.

I slowly sank to the floor, landing on my knees. Tears of sorrow were pouring down my face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Few Months Later**

I sat down in my apartment in Luca. I resigned from being praetor the day that Paine left. There was no reason to stay. When I left, I remembered Paine telling me that I could literally make a career out of my voice, so that's what I did. I was Spira's new singing sensation. Except, I didn't want anyone to know who I was. So, I wore a silver mask with my concert outfit. I even wore sliver gloves to hide my tan hands. I wanted to be alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, now before you guys have a freak out on me! I know that this made just about everyone upset, but it's necessary. I know I know... that still doesn't change the fact that you didn't like it, but just bear with me.

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-

Disclaimer: I own nothing... it all belongs to Square.


	8. Pain And Joy

You're The Only Place – Chapter 7

Pain and Joy

* * *

I sat in my hut in Besaid, listening to the new singer that emerged to shock Spira. She secretly loved his voice, just like every other girl in Spira. As the song ended, another one of his songs came up. Paine smiled. This was her favorite one… because it reminded her of Baralai.

_And so I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Who can say words from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging up  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness of evening  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

Yuna came into my tent, followed by Rikku.

"Rikku!" I smiled, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. But guess what?" Rikku giggled.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"You know that singer guy… oh geez… what's his name…"

"River." (A/N: Cheezy, I know.)

Rikku nodded, "Right. But, Auron managed to snag three tickets!"

"Huh?"

Yuna smiled at me, jumping in her seat. "We're going to have a girl's night! Just the three of us!"

"And we're going to go see River LIVE in concert!" Rikku squealed.

For the first time in months, I smiled. This was to good to be true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We arrived in Luca the next day, and I smiled as we rented our rooms in the hotel.

"River live in concert here we COME!" Rikku screamed, punching the air.

I shook my head, "You're going to have to contain yourself. It's not until tonight."

"Aw…"

Yuna giggled. "Well, we have to go shopping! Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We entered a cute botique and Rikku immediately flew to the racks upon racks of clothes. Yuna followed, and I reluctantly joined my friends. Shopping was not my forte.

"Oh, look at this!" Rikku cooed, lifting up a glittering red mini dress. She looked at me, then shoved it into my hands. "Try it on."

"But-"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "We both know that you're hopeless when it comes to shopping. Just try it on."

I scowled, but tried it on. Honestly, I was surprised, I didn't think that it would look this GOOD. I went out of the dressing room to flash of the dress.

"Whoa! Paine just broke the hottie radar!" Rikku clapped her hands together.

"Paine, you really need to get that, it looks beautiful on you…" Yuna told me with a smile.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I bought the red mini dress, while Yuna bought a pair of flowing navy blue pants with a pale blue halter top. Rikku settled for a black mini skirt and a deep green tube top.

"Oh my! We only have an hour before the concert starts!" Yuna cried, looking at her watch. The three of us sprinted back to the hotel to get changed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of us flashed the guard our tickets, and we were taken to the top box of the Luca Stadium.

"Woah, Auron snagged some pretty good seats Rikku." I said, looking out over the stadium.

"Hell yeah! Auron is the best!"

I rolled my eyes. "Keep the romance to yourself."

The three of us busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Look! It's starting!" Yuna called, pointing towards the stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked on as River came out onto the stage. The roar of the crowd was deafening. The light flashed, and he was standing in the spotlight, his silver mask and sliver gloves dancing in the light. I was intrigued. I wanted to see the face behind the mask, just like every other woman in Spira. My thoughts ended when I heard his beautiful tenor hush the crowd. I smiled when I heard the notes of Have A Nice Day start playing.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away. _

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day

Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems  
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand,  
Anybody brave enough to take a stand,  
I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
What's left to believe?

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, have a nice day,  
Have a nice day

Now this is where the guitars pumped out their melody. It was fasinating to watch. A guitar materialized out of nowhere, and River grabbed it, and then began to play.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, have a nice day,  
Have a nice day  
Have a nice day.  
Have a nice day  
Have a nice day. _

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
Well I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day  
Have a nice day

The crowd busted out in enthusiastic applause as the next song started up. I smiled when I heard the first chords. This was one of my favorites. It was called No Strings Attached, which reminded me somewhat of Baralai, as always.

_Baby you're not the only one...  
Oh oh oh yeah  
Hey yeah _

I see the things he does to you  
All the pain that he puts you through  
And I see what's really going on  
Staying out at night while you're by the phone

Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of  
Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it, here's my heart  
No strings attached

River's guitar disappered, and his mic appeared in his left, silver hand.

_He doesn't give you the kind of attention  
That a girl like you needs (that a girl like you needs)  
Cause he always looks around  
His eyes wander 'round  
He doesn't see you like I see _

Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
Baby I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of yeah  
Baby you're not the only one (baby you're not the only one)  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (to fall in love)  
And I know that you've hurt in the past (hurt in the past)  
But if you want it, here's my heart (here's my heart)  
No strings attached

This was my favorite part of the piece. I saw the music videos, and that's what made me fall in love with this song in the first place.

_Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of  
So if you want to take a chance with me (ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) _

If you (baby) take a chance with me  
I'll be everything you need (everything you need)  
Because it's our destiny

((Mixing of chorus and "If you...take a chance with me"))

Baby you're not the only one (baby you're not the only one)  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (you don't have to be afraid)  
And I know that you've hurt in the past (know that you're hurting)  
But if you want it, here's my heart (if you want here's my heart)  
No strings attached

As the music faded out, the crowd screamed even louder. River waved to the crowd, seeing as we couldn't see a smile.

"Hello Luca! How are you tonight?" He called out, and watched as the crowd cheered. "Well, sounds to me that you like what you're hearing-" River was cut off by the crowd cheering even louder. He shook his head. "Well, this isn't a long concert, I'm sorry… so sorry." He shook his head again when the crowd booed.

"Well, it's intermition right now, so, from there on in, you guys call the songs that I sing." The crowd lost it when they heard River's statement. "Yeah… for some reason, I knew that you guys wouldn't object…" he rubbed the back of his head when the crowd burst out laughing.

"Well, I would like to direct the spotlight off of my for a second, and direct it to the top box…"

The spotlight shifted to the top box, illuminating the three of us. The crowd cheered when they saw the High Summoner.

"Hello ladies! Glad you three grace me with your presence!" River called, and gave the three of us a bow. When he straighted, he addressed us with ammusemnet in his voice.

"Alright, during intermission, I'm going to come up there and see what song you guys want to hear. Pick wisely, cause you only have one vote! I'm on my way!"

The crowd cheered as River left the stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What song Paine? You're the one that knows them all!" Rikku bounced in front of me. "What song is good Panie, huh huh?"

"I think I want to here You're The Only Place. It's a good one… reminds me of Baralai."

* * *

A/N: See where I got the title now? Yeah, don't you guys love me? Okay, you still may hate me, but I know that I didn't hide the clues to who River is very well. To be honest, I didn't even try. Read and Review and make me a happy person!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… haven't we heard all of this before?**

_Have A Nice Day_ – Bon Jovi  
_No Strings Attached_ – 'N SYNC


	9. I Found You Again

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 9**

_I Found You Again_

I walked quickly towards the top box. When I was told that Yuna and her two friends were at the concert, my heart leapt. I was hoping that Paine was there, but dreading it at the same time. I quietly opened the door as I heard Paine speak.

"I want to hear You're The Only Place. It reminds me of Baralai…"

My heart just crashed, but I didn't let my pain reach my voice. "Hey ladies!"

The three of them spun around, and Yuna smiled at me. "Hello, River."

I bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, High Summoner." I turned my gaze to Rikku and Paine. "And a pleasure to meet you two ladies as well. I believe that you picked a song, correct?"

Paine nodded, "You're The Only Place."

"Are you sure? It's a sad song…"

"I know. It… reflects my mood."

"How so?"

Paine sighed, "It reminds me of my past boyfriend, Baralai."

"I see…well, I'll tell him that you said hi."

"WHAT?"

I forced my shoulders to shake from contained mirth. "I know him, and we actually talk on a day to day basis."

"Really? Does he say anything about me?" Paine whispered.

I slowly nodded my head, thinking to myself. She, no one, really knew who I was. "He tells me about that day you left in Bevelle. It kills him, you know."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I know… and I'm sorry."

I couldn't play a lie anymore. I couldn't watch Paine suffer like that. I walked over to the window of the top box, and I closed the drapes. I made sure the door was locked, and then I turned back to a slightly confused Paine.

"I'm happy to hear that… and I'm sorry that I didn't chase after you when I resigned."

"What? What are you talking about?" Paine whispered.

I slowly reached up to my mask, and slowly pulled it away from my face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: AHAHAHA! Don't you love me NOW!

I would love to thank my loyal and beloved reader and reviewer **for always x** who has had a ball reading my stories… or so she says… the next chapter is dedicated to you girl!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

P.S. SO sorry this was so short….

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Just the idea of Baralai singing is mine….**


	10. You're The Only Place

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 9**

_You're The Only Place_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My hands covered my mouth when I saw River removing his mask. I finally get to see who he is! I was jumping up and down on the inside; I couldn't wait to see if he looks like I pictured him.

He didn't look like anything like what I thought he did. He had a tan, which I was considering it to be an Al Bhed one, with snow-white hair, and chocolate brown eyes… wait a minute…

"Baralai?" I whispered.

He hung his head. "Hello Paine."

"It was you all along? For the past few months, it's been you singing across Spria?"

"Yeah. You told me that I could literally make a career out of my voice, so I did." Baralai gave a forced laugh.

"It's been you all along…" I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him to take me back, but deep in my heart I knew he wouldn't. Who would take back a woman that ran out on them and broke their heart. No normal man would do that… but Baralai is one of a kind. Would he do it for me?

"Baralai…" I whispered faintly.

"What?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." I chocked out, tears pouring down my face.

"Paine…" he wiped away my tears. "Please don't cry. It hurts me to the core to see you cry…"

"I'm so… s-s-sorry…"

"Paine…" Baralai put his hands on my shoulders, and lifted my chin up to look at him. "I know that you did what you thought was best, but I resigned because there was no reason for me to remain in Bevelle if you weren't there. Come to think of it, LIFE isn't worth living if you're off somewhere else without me."

"Huh?" I looked up into his eyes, not really understanding. Was he forgiving me?

"Paine… I don't want to be alone anymore… would you come back?"

"But… I left, I broke your heart… you would let me come back again?"

He brushed my new tears away. "Always Paine… always." He told me softly as he leaned down for a kiss.

He kept it chaste, but that was SO not what I was looking for. He smiled against my lips, and then deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his encircled my waist. When we pulled away, Baralai kissed my on the forehead.

"Okay, this may sound wrong, but I REALLY missed your kisses." Baralai murmured in my ear.

I giggled, "You're going to have to carry me back to my seat…"

He laughed; "You never change!" he swept me off my feet, and then deposited me in my chair, giving me one final kiss.

The crowd started cheering again.

Baralai's head jerked up. "OH SHIT! I'm supposed to be out there already!"

I just starred at him. "Did you just cuss?"

He smiled sheepishly, "A few months can do some things…"

"Obviously!" I cried, smiling. It was good to see that Baralai had loosened up.

"Wait, I have an idea. Yuna, would you open the drapes when I say so?"

"Sure thing Baralai." Yuna replied, going to stand by the cord that opened the velvet curtains.

He nodded, and she opened them. The crowd was greeted with the sight of River/Baralai with his mask off, kissing a woman. His mask was held in front of their faces so they couldn't see River/Baralai's face. The crowds cheered as they saw River passionately kiss this woman. He turned his back to the crowd and put his mask back on.

"Your song is coming up, Miss Paine." Baralai saluted, then did a back flip out of the top box. I ran to the edge and saw Baralai falling. One of those hovers caught him, and he looked up at me and blew me a kiss. The hover approached the stage, and Baralai flipped off the hover and landed in the center of the stage with unmatched grace. The crowd cheered.

"Hello again, Luca! You managed to catch me in an interesting position…" Baralai rubbed the back of his neck as the crowd busted out laughing. "Yeah, well, MOVING ON!"

"I've got a request from the Gullwings, but I need a request from you guys. What does my wonderful crowd wish to hear?"

"IT'S ALRIGHT!"

"Really? I wanted to sing Fall In Love Again…"

**"IT'S ALRIGHT!"**

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll sing It's Alright, geez… hold your chocobos…" Baralai looked up at me in the top box, and pointed. "This doesn't apply to you! Just thought I would clear that up before you ratted me out later."

I laughed and shook my head. "Got it!" I screamed, not really sure if he heard me.

"Here, can't hear ya. Use the mic. Actually, the mic is that little orb floating in front of your face."

I looked at the floating sphere, and then smiled. I leaned forward to speak into it. "I got it."

Baralai punched the air, "SWEET! Okay everyone… I'm going to get this over with so I can sing the Gullwings's request."

The music started and Baralai's mic appeared in his left hand. I never heard this song, so settled down in my chair and prepared myself to listen.

_It's alright, it's alright _

Well I don't even know your name  
But I've been watchin' all the same  
I hear your voice, I guess you're home from work again  
I was the guy across the hall  
I smiled at you but that was all  
The one day we went at it up against the wall

It's some daily habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I finally understood why he told me that this didn't apply to me. I mean, come on, this isn't the Baralai that I knew a few months ago. I'm kinda liking this laid back one… but I'm wondering if the kind gentleman is still in there somewhere.

_You're gettin' off, yeah I can tell  
If walls could talk, they'd probably yell (it's alright)  
Don't know your name, but I should know your body well  
Temptation's only steps away  
A game of this we like to play  
Your light is on, you're tellin' me that it's ok _

It's some daily habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I guess this KIND OF applies. He kept the light on in his heart, showing me that I was still welcome. I'll have to tell him that sometime.

_Come up, come in, I wanna see ya baby (I'm comin' over tonight)  
Cause we know how to do it  
Come up, come in, I wanna see ya baby (I'm comin' over tonight)  
Cause we know how to do it _

I saw you in the hall today (nothin' left to say)  
But still I know what's in your head  
I'll see you later on in bed  
I smiled at you but that was all  
Then one day we went at it up against the wall

It's some daily habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign

I'm comin' over tonight  
Come in, it's alright

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright

I'm comin' over tonight (Come up, come in, I wanna see ya baby)  
I'm comin' over tonight  
Come in, it's alright

When the music died out, the crowd started cheering. I could see why they liked it. It was upbeat, and… yeah. Baralai stood in the center of the stage once again, and he raised the mic to his mouth.

"Alright guys, you happy now?" Baralai called out to the crowd, and they cheered in response. "Okay, settle down you guys, I have one more, then that's it." When the crowd booed, Baralai threw back his head and groaned, "GUYS! Really, you're going to live! Just relax! I could end it right here, but I'm not going to because I have to sing the request.

"Now, since you all caught me kissing Paine of the Gullwings, you probably want to know how I know her, correct?" The crowd yelled and screamed. "I'll take that as a yes… anyway. I've known Paine for a few years, but she didn't know that it was really ME because I've worn a mask and gone by a different name. You heard me right, River isn't my real name. But, you don't get to hear my real name, at least not yet.

"So, the Gullwings requested the song You're The Only Place."

The crowed screamed their heads off.

Baralai chuckled, "Yeah, for some reason I didn't think you guys would object…"

I leaned forward in my chair as the chords of my favorite song began to play.

_Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see  
I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you're breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who can choose love's destiny  
Not me  
We had it all right in our hands  
We had the room to fly and still the place to land_

Baralai jumped on a nearby hover, and traveled around the stadium, continuing to sing.

_And so I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Who can say words from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging up  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

_Maybe I'm young and in the ways of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't anywhere I thought that we would fall  
I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child who make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all  
And we had it all, just you and me  
And now there is a doorway to me heart without a key_

_And so I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Who can say words from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging up  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

Baralai now redirected the hover to fly to the top box. He held out his hand to me, and I took it. He pulled me onto the hover easily, and he wrapped an arm around my waist as we flew down to the stage.

_Wherever you are right now, come back baby show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here  
I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Now take a look at what I become  
And don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

As the music faded out, we were standing in the middle of the stage. His right arm was wrapped around me, and I was leaning my head on his shoulder, facing the audience. Baralai pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

"Paine… oh geez, this is a LOT harder than when I pictured it in my mind…"

I laughed, "What is it?"

"You know, I wrote that song, yes wrote… when I was writing it, I was thinking of you. So, you can say that song was for you. Thinking about what I just sang, it's true. You're the only place that my heart has ever been, and the only place where I WANT it to be. Paine, I know that the past few months have been a SERIOUS roller coaster, and I'm sorry. But, right now, the roller coaster stops, and a nice, smooth road begins. I ask if you'll travel that road with me."

"Huh? Sorry… that was a little wordy…" I laughed again.

Baralai sighed, "Okay, here was what I said, without the meaning hidden." He looked at me in the eyes. I couldn't see them because of his mask, but I can tell that what he was about to say was serious.

"I love you, Paine." Baralai whispered.

I threw my arms around his neck with a cry of joy.

"Whoa, **ack**, PAINE! I'm not-**ack**! I'm not done!"

"Oh, sorry!" I said sheepishly as I loosed my hold on his neck.

"Whew… I can breathe now…" Baralai squeezed me around my waist. "Alright, I love you, you know that now. But, I'm not done. Paine, you're someone that I would love to spend the rest of my life with…" Baralai told me as he got down on one knee. "Paine… I know this is sudden… okay, VERY sudden… but will you marry me?"

I screamed, "YES! OH MY GOD! YES!"

Baralai grabbed my hand, "I'm still not done, hold your chocobos."

"Not done? How could this get any better?"

"Oh, it can." Baralai assured me. "I know that all of Spira had been DYING to see what is underneath this mask, but I would never take it off in public. But now, for the first time, Spira gets to see my face."

The crowd started screaming when they heard this.

"Paine." Baralai said, squeezing my hand. "Would you do the honors?"

"Me? Take off your mask?" I squeaked. Baralai nodded. With trembling hands, I reached out and slowly pulled off his mask. When I removed it, his eyes were closed, but when he felt the weight of the mask lift, he opened them. They were twinkling with joy, and he grinned at me. He stood up abruptly, and dipped me in a passionate kiss. I gave a squeak of surprise, but soon wasn't objecting.

The crowd was cheering. They saw River's mask in my hand, but they were disappointed because they hadn't seen his face yet. When we broke apart, I buried my head in his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of my head, his hair covering most of his face.

"Are you ready to see me Spira?" He asked, speaking into his mic. The crowd screamed incoherently in response. Baralai kissed the top of my head, and lifted his head for the cameras to snap.

The crowd gasped when they saw him. "Let me guess, you weren't expecting your past praetor, where you?" Baralai asked, smiling.

To be honest, the crowd wasn't. But, they didn't seem to mind. They just cheered even louder. Baralai laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'll take it that they don't really care."

I mumbled an agreement into his shoulder.

"Sorry Paine didn't catch that."

I laughed, and kissed his jaw. Baralai sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh that's mean. Kindly wait until we are somewhere private…"

"BARALAI!" I exclaimed, starring up into his face. He was smiling, and he kissed me gently.

"I was joking, Paine. That is, unless you didn't want me to be…"

"Where in the hell did that gentleman go?"

Baralai threw back his head and laughed, "He's still in here. That Baralai just hasn't had to show himself for a long time."

"Why is that?"

"Because you haven't been here with me." He whispered into my ear. I sighed and hugged him close. "So, how does dinner sound? Sorry that it'll have to be at my house now that all of Spira knows who I am."

I buried my head into his shoulder. I realized how much I missed being able to do that. "Sounds amazing. Just let me tell Rikku and Yuna."

"All right. Let's go." He said, then lead me over to the hover that we used a few minutes ago. We hopped on, and flew up to the top box. We both got out, and I told them that Baralai invited me to dinner at his place.

"Ooooo! Baralai's place huh?" Rikku said slyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, because since I blew my cover, I'll have to lie low for a while."

Yuna put her hands on her hips. "And you expect to lie low here in LUCA?"

Baralai scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… bad idea. Any suggestions?"

"Besaid." Rikku and Yuna chorused together.

I looked up at Baralai, and he nodded his agreement. "Besaid it is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to… **for always x**… because she has been my only faithful reader and reviewer. So, I hope you liked this girl!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Songs were all by Nick Lachey in this chappie. Hehe! ((It's Alright and You're The Only Place- hrm… see where I got the title of this story? Hint hint….))

**Disclaimer: Zero, zilch, nada.**

Oooh... I just realized that I skipped Chapter 8. Well, I didn't SKIP it, I just said that the last chapter was chapter 9, when it should have been chapter 8. My bad! I'll fix it... in a few years... lol :)


	11. I Love You

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 10**

_I Love You_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood on the deck of the Celsius with my arms around Paine's waist. We watched the stars fly by, and the wind rush past us. She shivered in her red mini dress.

"Here, take my coat Paine." I told her as I took off my dark blue, long sleeved coat. I put it on her shoulders, and then hugged her close again. I felt the wind rush by my bare arms, but I didn't really care. Paine was standing in front of me, which easily made me Spira's happiest man.

"You're going to freeze." Paine said.

I shrugged. "I don't care. You're here to warm me up."

Paine turned around and put her head on my chest. "There's that gentleman again." She laughed quietly.

I sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna treat you tonight, trust me."

"With what?"

"I dunno… dinner on the beach, private concert for Besaid…"

"EVERYONE would love that you know." Paine giggled. "I like the dinner on the beach idea though."

"I bet. So, that sounds like a plan. Dinner on the beach and a private concert just for the island."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once we landed in Besaid, I carried Paine to the beach so she didn't get her feet wet. She laughed when I scooped her up and demanded that I put her back down.

"I don't want you to get your nice shoes wet." I kept on telling her.

"Baralai!" she would laugh, and punch my arm, "Put me down!"

And every time she would punch me, I would grimace. "That hurts you know." I would tell her. That just made her laugh even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tidus and Auron met us at the beach.

"Well I'll be! Paine brought home her boyfriend!" Tidus joked, an arm around his wife's waist.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Paine retorted, blushing. "He's… my fiancé."

I liked the sound of that. I squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. When I looked up at Auron and Tidus, they were just staring at me, open-mouthed.

"Whoa! All right! Baralai finally found a woman!" Tidus cried, punching the air.

"And it's Paine to boot…" Auron muttered, scratching his head. All of us started to laugh.

"Well, come on, dinner is waiting!" Tidus called, and lead us back to the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As we walked, we encountered a group of Lupus.

Tidus groaned, "I'm going to LOSE IT! I swear, on the way down to the beach, Auron and I wiped out half of the fiend population on Besaid!"

The girls laughed. "Aw, poor Tidus!" Rikku joked.

"Yeah! Poor me! Assistance please?" Tidus yelled back to the three as he avoided an attack.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

"Ready?" Yuna asked.

"Let's do it!" The Gullwings cried. They pulled out their weapons and rushed the group of five Lupus. They stayed in their normal dresspheres, much to my disappointment. But all of a sudden Paine spherechanged. I swear my eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"It's Lady Luck." I whispered. Paine… holy Spira. She looked like a freaking GODDESS. With the purple material running down the center of her body, then fanning out in a dress at the bottom. Black leather covered… her… um… torso, although barely… Bad Baralai! REALLY BAD BARALAI! The purple cloth left her thighs and hips exposed, flattering her curves. I couldn't help it, I NEEDED to say something.

"Holy Spira Paine, quit torturing me!" I cried, still absorbing Paine's outfit.

"Oooh! Looks like someone is checking out Dr. P!" Rikku taunted as she stole some gil from one of the fiends.

"Huh. Should I torture him more?" Panie joked.

I gasped. "NO! This is mean as it gets!"

"Oh no, it gets worse." Paine assured me. "Yuna! I'm going to Black Mage!"

Yuna giggled, "Make sure your eyes stay in their sockets Baralai. Go ahead Paine! I want to see his expression!"

"Hey!" I cried, "This isn't fair-" my statement was cut off when I saw Paine is the Black Mage dressphere. There was more clothing with the one, but where there WAST'T clothing, (like across her abdomen) completely sent me into the deep end.

"Okay, okay, okay… NOT FUNNY! You're being mean to me Paine!"

She just laughed as she used Fira to kill off the remaining fiends. Her Black Mage melded back into her Warrior outfit. "Isn't life fun, Baralai?" she teased me.

"You are so mean." I told her as we entered the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since I agreed to have dinner with Paine on the beach, I gave my private concert while everyone else ate. Since Besaid is practically cut of from the rest of Spira, they didn't know that I was River, yet. So, before I came into the village, I put on my mask.

"WHOA!" Auron cried, taking a half of a step back when he saw me put it on. "YOU'RE River?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah... eh heh heh. I'm giving Besaid a private concert…"

"You're going to drive all of the ladies here nuts, you know that right? This entire ISLAND is crazy for you!" Tidus cried.

I chuckled, "Then I'm going to have to tell them the truth, aren't I?" I walked into the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tidus wasn't kidding. All of the girls jumped up when they saw me enter the village. I stopped in the circle where Yuna first summoned Valefor. I turned to my newly assembled audience.

"Okay, I'm visiting my friends and fiancé… yes, fiancé. You heard me right, sorry ladies. So, while I'm here, I decided to give you guys a private concert, just for Besaid. Now, I'll sing two. I already have one that I want to sing, so I'll take a majority vote. Which one do you guys want to hear?"

"Truly Madly Deeply!"

I scratched the back of my head, "You're serious? Damn… that's one of my songs that just kind of… flunked… but if you guys want to hear it…"

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning… yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry…  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of...  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you…  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can you see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do... (I love you)

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

As the music faded out, I looked up at Paine. A tear escaped her eye, and I straightened up. I was beginning to wonder if I had done something… but I obviously hadn't. She dashed over to me and flung her arms around my neck.

"That was beautiful… I loved it." She whispered in my ear.

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad that you liked it." When we pulled apart, I looked at my audience. "Okay, if you didn't put two and two together, Paine is my fiancé. But I know all of you are thinking, 'But Baralai is the only person that Paine would even CONSIDER marrying!' Well, yes, I know that. But, you don't know who the person is behind this mask, do you?"

A teenage girl stepped forward, "Praetor Baralai? Is that really you?"

I turned to face her. "That's ex-praetor Baralai. Its just Baralai now." When the girl looked surprised, I took of my mask. The crowd gasped. The teenage girl looked like she was going to faint.

"But why did you resign?" she asked.

"Because the priests wouldn't allow me to marry Paine."

The girl's eyes widened, "You serious?" When I nodded, she grinned, "That's so romantic! I wish someone would do that for me…"

Paine and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right, I said two songs. So, I have one picked out, and yes, I did write this one. I wanted to do this one without my mask… well… just because. I wanted to do another mushy song, but I decided against it. I want to do something upbeat. Hope you guys like!"

_(Can you get it too, can you get it too  
Can you get it too, can you get it too  
Can you get it too, baby  
Can you get it too, can you get it too) _

Sometimes I don't know where do I go  
And who do I turn to  
Cause you, you've found something new  
At somebody who makes you feel so awful

So tell me this time  
Cause you know I'm losing my mind  
Is the feeling mutual  
Cause I, I just gotta know, I gotta know  
Tell me (could U love)  
I get my heart in this thing (would U love)  
If I give my best thing (could U love)  
Here's the question (could U love)  
Could you love me  
Could you love me (could U love)  
I leave myself wide open (would U love)  
And it's sad I'm hoping (could U love)  
These words unspoken  
Could you love me

I glanced over at Paine and gave her a wink, which she returned with a smile.

_I, I can't hesitate  
Cause now it's too late  
Just look what you've done to me_

_So tell me this time  
Don't you know I'm losing my mind  
Is the feeling mutual  
Cause I, baby, I just gotta know, I gotta know  
Tell me (could U love)  
I get my heart in this thing (would U love)  
If I gave my best thing (could U love)  
Here's the question (could U love)  
Could you love me  
Could you love me (could U love)  
I leave myself wide open (would U love)  
And it's sad I'm hoping (could U love)  
These words unspoken  
Could you love me_

_Do you understand  
I give you all I can  
What more can I do  
Oh no no _

_I gotta let you know  
I gotta let my feelings show  
But would you love, baby could you love me  
The way I love you_

_Could U love  
I get my heart in this thing (would U love)  
If I gave my best thing (could U love)  
Well here's the question (could U love)  
Baby tell me could you love me  
Could you love me  
I leave myself wide open (would U love)  
And it's sad I'm hoping (could U love)  
These words unspoken  
Could you love me_

_Could you love  
Would you love (would you love me)  
Would you love me  
Could you love  
Oh baby  
Could you love me_

The song ended and the crowd burst into applause. I caught Paine standing and clapping with them, smiling from ear to ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Paine, dinner is waiting!" I said, pulling her towards the beach.

"Us running off is going to look suspicious…"

I snorted, "I really could care less at this point, let's go!"

She laughed, and ran down with me to the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Baralai, oh come on, let me see!" Paine laughed as I covered her eyes and guided her down the dock.

"Nope, not until I'm ready." I chuckled. Once we reached the blanket that I had set up on the dock with candles and a basket of food, I uncovered her eyes. Paine gasped.

"Baralai… oh, this is so sweet…"

I squeezed her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it."

We ate dinner with nothing to drastic happening. (That is if you call almost losing the food in the water not drastic… anyway…)

I fingered a box that was in my pants pocket. I had gotten a ring before we left Luca. Now, I was just waiting for the perfect moment. Then, I thought of one.

"Come with me." I whispered in Paine's ear, and then stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I helped her up onto one of the ruins that littered the beach. I stood behind her, and wrapped my arms around my waist. She sighed, which convinced me that she loved it when I did this. (Note to self: Do this often.) We watched the stars in the dark night sky, and the light breeze played with our hair.

"It's beautiful…" Paine murmured.

I smiled, and then leaned down to whisper my thought in her ear. "That is true. But, tonight doesn't even compare to your beauty."

Paine giggled, and slapped my shoulder. "Stop that."

I chuckled, "If you wish." We stayed in silence for a while, and then I broke it.

"Paine… you know how much I love you, right?"

She began ticking reasons off on her fingers. "Always willing to listen. Never pushed me to far. Swept me off my feet. You quit your job so you could marry me. You wrote and dedicated songs for me. Yeah, I think I've gotten it."

I chuckled again. "I love you… I really do. More than anything else in Spira."

"I love you too, Baralai." Paine whispered as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head into the crook of my neck. I sighed; I LOVE it when she does that. It's like her head was made to fit there. I took out the box and took out the ring without her noticing. I put the box back in my pocket, and found her left ring finger. I slowly slid the ring onto it.

She gasped when she felt me put it on. Her left hand moved from its position around my waist so she could see it. Her eyes watered when she saw the simple ring. "It's beautiful Baralai… thank you."

"I love you Paine… so much." I told her, and kissed her softly. Naturally, it didn't stay that way. After we broke apart, I swept her off her feet, and dashed back to the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ooh! Naughty Baralai and Paine! Well, what's going to happen next chapter? (I think that's obvious, but oh well. IT WILL NOT BE A LEMON. I don't write those.)

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Kudos to **for always x** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, that's old news.

**Songs:  
**_Truly Madly Deeply_ – Savage Garden  
_Could You Love_ – Nick Lachey (I'm NOT obsessed with him! This is what I imagined Baralai's voice to sound like, so yeah.)


	12. I Turn To You

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 11**

_I Turn To You_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed, and cuddled closer to Baralai. He smiled into my hair and tightened his hold on me. A few minutes ago… damn, I didn't know it would be anything like THAT. Oh well… moving on…

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

Baralai chuckled, "I have no idea, but I do know that it should be illegal to be up at this hour."

"There's a clock on the nightstand behind me."

"Oh, that's probably why you asked me to look huh?" He kissed the top of my head and then looked over my sleepy form. "Ugh, it's one in the morning."

I groaned, "It's official. I make it illegal to be awake right now."

Baralai chuckled once again, and kissed my temple, then squeezed me, which made me squeak. (He's really good at doing that now…) "But how am I supposed to go to sleep when Spira's most amazing woman is on top of me?"

I looked up into his face, "I'm not on TOP of you!" I sputtered, blushing.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" he asked, and then flipped me over so I was laying face down on his chest.

I lifted my face up and put my hands on his bare chest. (He's so muscular… PAINE! Get a grip! Geez…) "That's mean!"

"How is this mean?"

I blushed a darker shade of pink, "It… just is!"

"What, embarrassed that you're laying on top of your naked fiancé? Didn't seem to bother you a few minutes ago…"

I turned redder than my eyes when he said that. "Baralai!" I squeaked, "Please!"

He laughed from deep down in his chest, causing it to rumble. That sent shivers down my spine. "If you insist." He said, and then he moved my body so I was lying next to him.

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked, slowly becoming confused.

"But I didn't say I wanted to move!"

Baralai smiled, "My apologies." He murmured in my ear.

Then I got a bright idea. "Turn over."

"Huh? Why?"

"Roll over onto your stomach. I need to calm you down so you'll actually SLEEP."

Baralai looked at me then sighed, "All right…" He let go of me, then rolled over onto his stomach with a sigh. "So what are you going to do, and more importantly, should I be afraid?"

I snorted as I straddled his hips, "You're afraid of a massage?"

"Massage? Where did _this_ come from?"

I sighed helplessly as I began to massage his shoulders. "How else am I supposed to get you to quit flirting and go to sleep?"

"Like this." Baralai chuckled, then fell silent. "Okay, where did you get so good at this?"

"Yuna."

"Yuna taught you?"

"Yeah. While we were getting half of the broken sphere from Leblanc, okay, well, really steal it back, we snuck in with those ridiculous outfits so we wouldn't be spotted. Naturally, we were mistaken for actual members. So, Yuna had to give Leblanc a massage. Turns out that she was really good, and she actually put Leblanc to sleep."

"Leblanc fell asleep? Oh, that's priceless." Baralai smiled, enjoying the massage that I was now administering to his upper and middle back. "I'm going to have to thank Yuna that she taught you…" he mumbled. I giggled. After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't help but start to hum.

"Whatcha humming?" Baralai asked sleepily.

I blushed from being caught, "A song."

"That's obvious, but what one?"

"You won't know it."

Baralai chuckled, "That's beside the point. Can you sing it for me?"

"Me? Sing? You're nuts." I snorted.

"I'm not nuts. You give Yuna a run for her money. Come on, let me hear you sing, just this once?"

"Knowing you, you'll get me to sing plenty of other times."

Baralai laughed, "Perhaps… but, please? Sing?"

I sighed, "If it'll make you shut up…" Baralai and I laughed. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to sing. "It may not sound to pretty because I don't have any music to sing to…"

Baralai sighed, "Paine…"

I giggled, "All right, keep yourself together… geez." Once I managed to quit giggling (Since when did I giggle? This is insane…) I opened my mouth to sing.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
And when I'm scared  
And losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there  
Giving me all you've got_

I smiled when I felt Baralai slowly relax. I continued to sing in hopes that he would conk out before long. I moved my hands back to massage his shoulders and neck.

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you_

_When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
_

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you_

_For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..._

I suddenly realized how much I loved song, and why I loved it so much. The first time I heard it was the day after I left Bevelle, or the day I reached Besaid. I loved it so much because it reminded me of Baralai and what we had… and it was also a memory of what I threw away. But now… it was a good memory. This was exactly how I felt about my fiancé… funny. I never I thought I would compare my relationship to a SONG. Guess time changes people, huh?

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you  
_

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you  
I turn to you..._

As I sang the last part, I stopped my massage. I crawled off Baralai's back and layed down next to him. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me. I thought he was asleep.

"Beautiful," he murmered, "Simply beautiful. I'll never get tired of hearing you sing."

I smiled, and kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

Baralai smiled back down at me, and gently kissed me on the lips. "Goodnight, payidevim." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. _'Goodnight, beautiful.'_ Is what he said. I guess he picked up a little Al Bhed when Gippal was teaching me. "Kuuthekrd... so caqo, rud-" ((Goodnight… my sexy, hot-))

"Hey! What happened to being calm and relaxed, then going to sleep?" Baralai cried. He knew more Al Bhed than I thought he did…

I giggled helplessly. "I'm… sorry…" my giggles turned into laughter as I tried to defend myself. "I… just couldn't… help it!" I finished, erupting into side-splitting laughter.

Baralai shook his head and sighed, "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wear you out again…"

"Huh?" I looked in his eyes with confusion. I didn't get any farther before I was silenced with a passionate kiss. Baralai positioned himself on top of me, his weight on his hands and knees. When I realized what he was doing, I giggled.

"Oui yna uha JANO hyikrdo syh... oui ghuf dryd nekrd?" ((You are one VERY naughty man… you know that right?"))

"Yhkam, dryd'c hud rambehk..." ((Angel... that's not helping…)) He growled, kissing me again.

"Yhkam…E mega dryd." ((Angel… I like that.))

I heard that rumble from him again. "Drana ech'd y helghysa eh drec funmt dryd fuimt tu oui ahuikr zicdela." ((There isn't a nickname in this world that would do you enough justice.)) Baralai muttered, kissing my neck.

"Ur, yht DRYD'C rambehk?" ((Oh, and THAT'S helping?))

Baralai's laughter rang out through the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna sat up from her sleep. "Did you hear that?" She asked Tidus.

He opened a sleepy eye. "Hear what?" he replied.

"Someone laughed…"

Tidus groaned, "Spira Yuna! It's just someone laughing…"

"At one in the morning?"

Tidus smirked, and pulled her back down. "It's fine. Now, come back here before I freeze."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: NAUGHTY NAUGHTY! Hey, I told you there wouldn't be a lemon, so don't have a hissy fit. Besides… lemons… ((shudders)) yeah.

I would like to give some MAJOR thanks to **Angel Taisha** because she's been an AMAZING person to review and give me some great feedback. It's also so COOL to have one of my favorite authors come read and review my stories... ((does a little dance)) Anyway, if you haven't read her fic, The Loves In His Life, you need to go read that... NOW! Go now, or I won't update! Muahahahaha! ((okay, that's a fib, but you get my point.))

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**Song: I Turn To You - Christina Aguilera**


	13. Telling Everyone

You're The Only Place – Chapter 12

_Telling Everyone_

* * *

I woke up, completely refreshed from last night… SPIRA! Last night… oh man. Let's just say if I was the praetor… I would be packing my bags right now. Yeah, NOT supposed to do that…

"Baralai?" a sleepy voice whispered my name. I gazed down lovingly at the mass of silver hair that was all over my chest. It must have come down from it's due with all of the… focus!

"Good morning, Ykam." I whispered, and kissed Paine's head. She shifted, and looked up into my face with a smile.

"Good morning to you to, Nejan." She giggled, and then kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Nejan? Where did that come from? Isn't that 'River'?" I asked her.

She blushed, "Yes it is. I… couldn't think of anything-"

I silenced her with a soft kiss, "E muja ed payidevim. Come on, it's time to get up." When she sat up and got out of bed, something hit me. "Paine, where were you supposed to sleep last night? Like, where you bunking with Yuna or Rikku or something?"

"Yeah, Rikku… why?"

"Isn't she going to wonder where you were last night?"

Paine looked at me for a moment, and then it hit her. She groaned, "Oh, she's never going to shut UP!"

I laughed, "Well, that's not the reaction I was expecting." I climbed out of bed, and changed into new clothes. (I managed to run back to my flat and grab some stuff before the Celsius left for Besaid.)

"Baralai… where's my top?"

I frowned, trying to remember. "You can't find it?"

"Nope… good grief, where did you chuck it last night?"

"For some reason, I wasn't really paying attention, I'm sorry." I called back with a smile on my face. Then I spotted one of my smaller stage coats. I don't know why I grabbed it, but now I'm glad that I did. It had a zipper, so I knew that Paine could wear it easily without flashing anyone. I grabbed it then I went back into the bedroom. "Paine, here. This might work."

She eyed it then looked up at me. "If I wear that, they're SO going to get the picture."

I rolled my eyes with sigh, "Personally, I think they're going to get the picture even if you wore your own top."

She nodded glumly, and put on the coat. "You're kidding me, right Baralai?" I just smiled and zipped the coat up all the way. The top of the collar covered her chin, and I unzipped it a bit so she wouldn't go insane.

The coat fit much better than I thought it would. It was a little wide in the shoulders obviously, but it wasn't falling off of her frame. It fit snugly over her chest, which is probably helped keep it in place. Man… it was like a formfitting dress.

"I have some pants on the Celsius so I don't have to wear my boots, because I KNOW this looks really bad."

I snorted, and winked at her playfully, "If you're saying the coat looks bad, you've got something else coming!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we ran back to the Celsius (which was docked at the beach) and got Paine her black slacks… I just stared at her. I was waiting on the beach, and when she ran back to join me, she looked like a goddess.

"We have to get you some coats like that." I told her seriously. She blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Paine! Baralai! There you two are!" Rikku called when we entered the village. "We were wondering where you guys were!"

I looked over Rikku's shoulder and discovered that Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, and Auron were seated around a small fire in the center of the village. Jasmine, Saria, along with Yuna and Tidus's three children were running around have a ball.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I told her with a small smile.

Then Rikku saw what Paine was wearing. "Hey Paine, why are you wearing one of Baralai's coats?" The group around the fire stopped their chatter to hear Paine's response. Yuna stood up and came over.

I felt bad, but I really didn't want to be standing with three friends when Paine explained herself. So, I squeezed her shoulder and went to sit down with the rest of the group.

"You WHAT?" Yuna and Rikku cried out in unison, which made Paine go crimson. I smiled and shook my head.

"Do you know what they're talking about Baralai?" Tidus asked me. I flushed slightly, and then nodded. "Well, what's it about?"

I chuckled nervously. "Um… do I really have to say anything?"

"Yes!" Tidus nodded eagerly and Auron agreed. Wakka laughed and Lulu smiled.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the ground. "You know that Paine agreed to marry me right?" When they all nodded, I went on. "Well, I gave her the ring last night. She was ecstatic to say the least, and um… well…"

"You got a little carried away?" Auron asked, an eyebrow raised.

I turned redder than Paine did. "If that's… what you want to call it."

"Wait… so you and Paine…" Tidus asked, looking into my face with a grin. When I nodded hesitantly, he gave a big cheer. "All right! Baralai's the man!"

"Yes he is." Paine deadpanned from behind me as she sat down next to me, a lot closer than she would have a few months ago. I smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Aww… they're so cute…" Yuna whispered to her husband, sitting next to him.

"Shut up Yunie! They can hear you!" Rikku whispered back as she sat in Auron's lap. Auron looked at her hard for a while, which made her giggle nervously. Eventually he smiled and kissed her forehead. Rikku sighed with visible relief.

"We can hear both of you." I said, chuckling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu dragged Paine off after breakfast to talk about wedding details… or a bachlorette party. I forget what excuse they used. Anyway, it left me with Auron and Tidus. Wakka promised the kids that he would teach them how to play blitzball.

"So… now that you're going to get married, you need a bachelor party!" Tidus exclaimed, a wicked grin on his face.

I turned to look at Auron. "I should be afraid, huh?"

Auron nodded solemnly. "Yes, you should. You should be very afraid. He did mine, and that was a rather unpleasant experience."

I groaned. Suddenly, this seemed like a very bad idea.

* * *

A/N: Yes, sadly, I'm developing some writer's block, so, this might be the last chapter for a few weeks... I'm sorry? I'm getting alot done on I'll Be There For You, and I just have to type it up. But, I'm going to refrain myself from foucusing all my attention on that fic because I REALLY want to finish this one and Together At Last before I redirect all of my attention.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing...

Angel Taisha ((One of my fav authors reveiwed! That SO makes my day!))  
Kitsu Kurasei ((my faitful reveiwer...))  
for always x ((my other faithful reveiwer!))  
ToriTzubasa ((I know that you reviewed for Chapter 2, but still. You still get acknowledged!))

Thank you so much guys!

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-


	14. The Memories

**You're The Only Place – Chapter 13**

_The Memories_

* * *

**((Paine's POV))**

I studied myself as I looked in the mirror. I wore a strapless, white ball gown. Yes, I, Paine, am wearing a dress, and a really POOFY dress at that. I can't really believe it. I'm getting married, to the ex-praetor of New Yevon. It was really funny, because a few days ago he got a message from Bevelle saying that his position of praetor was still open, and his wife-to-be was free to come live with him. Baralai gave it to me to read, and when I finished, I looked up at him.

He then removed it from my grasp, ripped it to shreds, and threw it into the fire. Then he proceeded to help me out of my Warrior outfit…

Anyway, today was the big day. I never imagined myself planning a wedding, let alone mine, but that's what I've been doing for the past three months. Nooj stuck his head in.

"Paine? Let's go. Baralai's doing a dance at the altar."

"Is he afraid that I'm not coming?"

"He's just nervous, I know I was. Let's go."

* * *

**((Baralai's POV))**

You know, I bet Paine that she couldn't get me to go speechless at the sight of her in a wedding dress. 50 gil said that she could, and another 50 gil said that she couldn't. So, whoever was right wins 100 gil. And here I am, staring like I'm a fish trap. Well, 100 gil is going into her pocket tonight…

* * *

**((Paine's POV))**

I starred at Baralai the entire service, and surprisingly, I didn't find myself embarrassed. He must have been feeling the same, but because his eyes never left my face. When he kissed me, it was like he was never the praetor of New Yevon. I mean, he would always be quiet and reserved in front of a priest (and one was marrying us) but since then, he hums his own tune. What I mean by that is… well…

He dipped me back, he really did. Except he did it different than Auron. I don't know how he did it differently, seeing as I was on the receiving end of a world-stopping kiss. But, I was going to have my fun too. I straightened up, and leaned into Baralai. It was funny because he wasn't expecting it. He stumbled backwards a bit, but we still stayed kissing. The audience laughed. Hey, it's not everyday that you see someone totally go for it on his or her wedding kiss.

* * *

The reception was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life. Yuna and Tidus stole the show for a while on the dance floor, and then Baralai dragged me out. It was really funny, because we were going to dance to an oldie, then Gippal changed it. So, we were on the middle of the dance floor when one of Baralai's songs came on. The crowd laughed, and he turned to them.

"Who did it?" he accused, which just made everyone laugh harder. When Gippal slowly raised his hand, laughing is ass off, Baralai pointed at him.

"When I get back from my honeymoon, you're toast." That just made everyone laugh even harder. Even he smiled. Now, that song is one of my favorites. We slow danced, but Baralai got a little adventurous towards the end.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

Here is where I considered appropriate for other couples to intrude on our dance. It turns out that Auron pulled Rikku out, and began to slow dance with her. I gave her a wink, and she blushed. I surmised that Auron doesn't do this kind of thing often. I told Baralai, and he looked at them with a smile. He kissed me on the cheek, "I have a hunch that you're right."

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Tidus pulled Yuna onto the dance floor at this point, and everyone clapped. I gave Yuna a thumbs up, and Baralai gave Tidus a wink. Yuna blushed, and Tidus beamed, dipping Yuna back. I sniggered. Yuna said that she wasn't going to steal the show, and Tidus was helping her immensely. I wasn't jealous, I was having a fun time watching her turn redder than my eyes.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

When the last line was sung, Baralai spun me and dipped me back. I laughed, and everyone clapped. When he set me back on my feet, a VERY familiar mantra started up…

**"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"**

I looked over at Baralai and the both of us laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close. I met his lips in a passionate lock, and the whole population of our reception started yelling and awing at our performance.

* * *

One of my most fond memories is easily when we cut the cake. Baralai fed it to me like a true gentleman. I could tell he was expecting me to be a proper lady and feed it to him properly. Heck no, I was feeling flirtatious…

I picked up the piece delicately, letting him believe that I was going to be a good girl. But when I brought it to his mouth, I didn't necessarily _put _it there. Instead, I smeared it all over his mouth. The people watching busted out laughing, and Baralai was just starring at me. I was doubled over laughing when he said in a very serious tone;

"Paine…"

I straightened up and looked at him with a straight face (which was really hard to do at the time.) "Yes?"

Then he got an evil glint in his eye. My confidence wavered. What was he going to do to me? At first I was afraid he was going to dive into the cake and do the same to me, but he didn't. He managed to think of something better.

Baralai pulled me into his arms and kissed me, hard. Since his mouth was covered in cake, he managed to get it all over me. My shoulders were shaking with laughter, but I didn't pull away. I was letting himself have his fun. When we pulled away, I licked my lips.

"That's good cake."

Baralai wiped his mouth and busted out laughing.

* * *

That was a few years ago. Now, I sit on our porch in Luca, watching our 5-year-old daughter Nicola run around the backyard. Baralai came out from inside, and sat behind me on the stairs. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head.

"Hey Baralai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

He squeezed me, "What makes you think that I'm not? I'm busting at the seams from happiness right now."

"Can a fourth person share in your happiness?"

"Fourth? Paine, there are only three of us… oh no. Are you…?"

"I am. Is that bad?"

With a yelp of joy, Baralai scooped me up off of the stairs, brought me to the grass, and spun me in the air. I supported myself with my hands on his shoulders, and laughed. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting, but that's okay. He set me down and kissed me.

In our wedding vows, Baralai told me that I was the only woman that ever held his heart, and the only woman that ever would. I smiled at this, and kept it close to my heart. Over the years, I realized how true that was.

_Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see  
I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you're breathing in the songs were written  
But who can choose the destiny  
Not me  
We had it all right in our hands  
We had the room to fly and still the place to land_

We ended up with two kids, Nicola and Jeremy. Nicola ended up marrying Yuna and Tidu's youngest son, and they now have a child. Jeremy ended up marrying a wonderful Al Bhed woman. At first she was a little nervous about being related to Baralai. I think he took care of that by sitting her down and talking… then shopping. He's taken me shopping once, and that's a treat. He carries everything… it's so wonderful.

_And so I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been _

Baby I'm young and in the ways of love naïve  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't anywhere I thought that we would fall  
I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all  
And we had it all, just you and me  
And now there is a doorway to me heart without a key

Auron went to the Farplane not long ago. He's joining Rikku for a long deserved rest. Lulu and Wakka left a few years ago, and so did Cid. Yuna and Tidus are in their golden years, (mid 60's) and they expect to be going soon.

We spread Auron and Rikku's ashes a few weeks ago. I got a handful of both of their ashes at the Moonflow, and I spread half of Rikku's remaining ashes in a very special place.

_And so I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

_Wherever you are right now, come back baby show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here  
I'm calling now, I'm calling now  
You're the only one  
Now take a look at what I become  
And don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

Baralai and I are now in our mid 60's now, and we're kicking back after a good life. Baralai retired from "River" when he was 35, a relatively short career, but he went out with a bang. He told me that he wanted to be there for his kid's lives, not singing off somewhere in Spira. But, the last song he sang at his last concert in Luca, was this one… Baralai told me that I was the only woman who could ever have his heart. The crowd cheered when they heard him, and I kissed him onstage! (Something I promised myself I wouldn't do. So much for that.) So, Baralai, my last wish to tell you is this.

**You're the only place my heart has ever been, and ever will be.**

_And you're the only place my heart has ever been

* * *

_

A/N: That's it. I'm done. I love you all for reading, and now it's back to work on Together At Last, so I can work on I'll Be There For You. Yay! Thankies to all of you, and I hope you loved reading this, because I sure had a wonderful time writing it!

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-

I would like to give the credit for the songs...

_I Knew I Loved You_ - Savage Garden

_You're The Only Place_ - Nick Lachey  
**If you liked this story, you need to thank Nick Lachey. His song is the reason this fic is even HERE. So, if you liked it, you have Nick Lachey to thank!**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Haven't we been through this?


End file.
